


Nothing Much Happens

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed - One Shots by NewerConstellations [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Any sweet smut or NSFW will be tagged in chapter notes, Babies, Brush your teeth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fluff fluff fluff, For when life is hard just have some sweetness y'all, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing in this Costco, Okay it's just fluff guys LOL, One Big Happy Family, PURE SWEETNESS, Pregnancy, Pure sugar for your coffee, Romantic Fluff, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zero angst or drama, buying curtains and doing dishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: Collection of domestic and happy drabbles, prompts, and short scenes of Ben and Rey just being happy and together.What can I say?  Life is hard, you deserve some sugar for your coffee.  :DIf there's smut, I'll tag that chapter if you want to skip it.Prompt me on Tumblr @newerconstellations





	1. "How do we keep getting into these situations?"

“How do we keep getting into these situations?” Rey said, swallowing.

 

Ben walked up behind her, wide palms spanning her waist, as he leaned over her shoulder to steal the last bite of her gluten-free, sesame garlic cracker with salmon cream cheese.  Munching while circling his palms tenderly on her swelling belly, he said, “Mmm, I think ya know exactly how we got into this situation, and then another two times the next morning, too.”  

 

Rey swatted his arm and bit the side of her mouth in that way she did when he said something dirty and she wasn’t supposed to smile.  “That’s not what I meant, you monster!  I was talking about hosting your family for Christmas Eve in the condo.  Where are we going to store all this food?”

 

Ben licked his lips and kissed her neck as she grabbed his wrists and slid his hands further to the side.  They felt the baby kick together, and Ben leaned back to look at her with eyes wide in wonder.

 

Lukas giggled in the overstuffed cart, his face a mess of cracker crumbs and who knows what, as an old woman played peek-a-boo with him across the aisle.  She stopped and her eyes fell to Rey’s belly, and she smiled warmly at them.  

 

Ben ignored the messy toddler, the busy holiday crowds, the over-full cart, and took his wife in his arms and kissed her tenderly and soundly, in front of God himself and the other shoppers in the condiment aisle of the Glenhaven Costco.

 

“We’ll make room, honey.  We always find a way.”

+++

 

 

From this prompt:  https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/180673210255/first-sentence-fic-how-do-we-keep-getting-into


	2. "This house is perfect, but are you sure we can afford it?"

“It’s perfect, Rey” he said simply, not exactly answering her.

 

It was perfect for them, he was right. A four-bedroom, three-bath Victorian set back on a shaded lot, not too far from his parents or their jobs. It needed some work, sure, but they weren’t afraid of work. They were both skilled with their hands.

 

Ben placed those skilled hands on her shoulders, rubbing away the doubt and the tension. She traced small circles on her swollen belly with her fingertips. Their little Spring baby was due in a month, already named May Rose after her birth month and her godmother, and it would be a dream to welcome her into a new home. Their home.

 

“Things will be tight, hon, but we can do it. I’m up for promotion and with your bonus, we’ll make it work.”

 

She leaned back and propped her head on his shoulder as he steadied her in his large hands. Lukas was picking up rocks and acorns from the yard and shoving them in his pockets, rubbing grubby hands all over his “I’m the big brother” t-shirt from Finn.

 

She could see them here. They could make memories together in a place of their own. She wrapped her small hands over his, squeezing tight, remembering all the steps that brought them here.

 

She wasn’t afraid of work.

+++

From this prompt: https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/180743242555/first-sentence-this-house-is-perfect-but-are


	3. "Daddy, how is Santa gonna visit without a chimney?"

"Daddy, how is Santa gonna visit without a chimney?" the little girl perched on Ben's lap was concerned.

 

Brushing back the hair from her face, he smiled down and said, “Well, sweetie, the magic of Christmas is a powerful thing, and if you just believe hard enough, miracles can happen.”

 

Rey sighed from the stovetop, stirring the hot cocoa a little faster in that way she had of transforming her exasperation into kinetic energy, and said, “Ben, you know I want the kids to know what is true and what is make-believe.” 

 

He set Leia down on her stocking feet and walked into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Rey’s waist and hook his chin over her shoulder. He knew the pain she carried still from the false hope of her childhood, and he rocked her slowly side to side as she softened in his arms. 

 

His voice was thick with emotion as he whispered in her ear, “All I ever wanted was this, sweetheart, so I know that miracles do come true in real life.”

+++

The prompt that kicked it all off.

From this prompt: https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/180659233700/five-sentence-fix-daddy-how-is-santa-gonna


	4. BOOBIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW and is EXPLICIT, so skip it if that isn't your thing.
> 
>  If it leaves you "desiring more," check out my longer fic "Stay Low" for some itch-scratching. LOL.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675355/chapters/33905367

Ben lifted up the comforter and slid in to bed alongside Rey, sidling up next to her to suck off some her warmth like a cuddle vampire.

She sat up against the headboard frowning at her iPad.  He curled in close and lay his head on the pillow next to her shoulder, burrowing his forehead into her upper arm.  

 

 

_So warm, so soft. Rey._

“Ugh,” she grunted in disgust.  He peeked up at her sheepishly from under his brows and she turned to him.

“Not you, sweetie, it’s this fucking website.”

“Hmmm?”  He returned to nestle in deeper to the pillow and snaked his arm around her belly.  She lifted up the iPad slightly to help him and make room.

“They say they’re trying to combat child porn, but they’re actually kicking off original adult content!  Like my favorite artists, @lillithsaur and @pandacapuccino! The Tumblr mods are such idiots!”

Ben wrapped around her tighter.  Rey always got into bed before him and he fucking loved curling up next to her and stealing her warmth.  In a few minutes he’d heat up again, she always called him a furnace, but for the first few minutes she was his little bedwarmer.

“That sounds incredibly stupid of them.”  He squeezed her.

“I know!  They actually said they are blocking content with “female presenting nipples?!”  What the fuck?! Did they make an algorithm just to measure that?!”

He huffed in agreement.  Rey never cursed this much, she must be really mad.  It kinda turned him on.

“Nipples?”

“Uh huh!  Like they’re such a big threat!  They allow nasty anon messages suicide-bating people and nazis, but God forbid the danger of female nipples!”

He moved his hips slightly against her thigh.  She was so hot when she got worked up.

Ben crawled his big palm slowly up her ribcabe until he hit that curve just under her breast.  “Yeah, what’s so scary about boobies?”

“I know!  I fed two kids on these things, they deserve some respect!”

He murmured and cupped the underside gently with his fingers and stroked.  “I know, sweetie, they worked so hard.”

Rey nodded, still scowling at her screen.  His fingers cupped the underside and he began to gently knead the underside of her boob.  Lightly, because he knew how sensitive she still was, even a year after she stopped nursing.

His voice came out low.  “Boobies are beautiful, they deserve respect.”  He shifted closer to her as his thumb separated from his other fingers, just slightly rasping against her nipple outside of her sleep camisole.  

“And attention.”

He peeked up at Rey, gauging her reaction.  This could go two ways. She could get annoyed that he wasn’t joining in her anger, or she could put down her iPad.

Waiting, he licked his lips, his fingers still slowly moving against her breast.  He watched as her lips parted, and he knew which way this would go.

Rey set aside the iPad on her bedside table and turned to him, whispering, “Did you lock the door?”

Up in a flash, he locked the bedroom door and dimmed the overhead light.

When he peeled back the covers, her hazel eyes twinkled at him.  It still made his heart stutter after all these years.

Rey slid down on the bed and he moved back to her, slowly peeling off her sleep shirt and tossing it to the foot of the bed.  She shivered in the cold air, and he threw the covers over his shoulders like a cape as he settled back down to her chest.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll warm you up.”

He exhaled hot air on her cleavage and kissed her clavicle first, soft and tender, and then marked a path with his lips over to her left breast.

His full lips sucked softly, just enough to to get a taste of her skin, as he kissed the underside of her breast, squeezing gently with his palm to lift her mound up to his mouth, shaping her softness with his hands.  

_So soft.  So fucking soft and delicious._  

He missed her boobs when she was too sensitive to let him touch her like this.  The day she let him work his way back down to her nipples, he wanted to pop open a bottle of champagne in celebration.

Ben worked his way around the underside of her breast until he circled in to his target.  He pushed up on a forearm to look down at her, gently brushing her nipple with his thumb, watching it rise and peak for him.

“I love your boobies so much, baby,” he said, staring down at her earnestly.

Rey giggled.

“What?  I mean it.”  If she wasn’t smiling at him with such affection, he might have had his feelings hurt.

“It just sounds funny.”

“Should I say breasts?  Tits? Soft mounds? Fun pillows?”

“Oh my God, stop it!”  She was grinning and shaking her head, and her dimples were showing so ducked down quick to give one a kiss.

When he bent down and planted a gentle kiss directly on her nipple, she stopped giggling and let out a moan as soft as fleece.  He held his mouth in place and exhaled as her nipple tightened under his warm breath.

“Why don’t I just show you how much I love them instead?”

He took her nipple entirely in his mouth, cupping the side of her breast to scoop it in gently.  Rey moaned and arched her back, lifting up to him, her hands threading into his hair to encourage him.  Her wedding ring slightly scraped at his scalp as her fingers twisted.

He lapped at her nipple lightly, his tongue wide and flat, just like he knew she liked it.  She started to shift her hips side to side on the bed.

He sucked her down and she whined, “Ben,” and he hummed in response.

Ben swirled his tongue and lapped at her, then released to lick a hot stripe over to her other nipple, where it stood patiently waiting for him, firm and needy.

He licked circles around it first and smiled when he saw her hips circle slightly in echo of his movement.  His hands massaged both her breasts while he worked her over with his mouth until she was gasping.

Ben glanced up at her and caught her staring at him, eyes drowsy with desire.  He kept eye contact as he lapped at her and began to gently suck on her nipple, then giving it a little nip with his teeth.

When he broke away so they could both slide down their pants, he crawled back up to her line himself up to her hot and ready center.

“I love your boobies so much, baby.  You ready?”

Rey looked up at him and smiled, then pulled him down for a kiss as he slid home where he belonged.

 

+++

 

From this prompt:  https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/180799750235/prompt-kylo-boobie-man-ren-sucking-on-reys

#    


 


	5. "So you think you can dance?"

“So you think you can dance?”

 

Rey grinned as she challenged him, bunching up her full skirt and crinoline slip in one hand while curling her other index finger in invitation. The lights strung over the dance floor set her ring alight as she called him to her.

 

“Let’s see what you got, Solo!”

 

Her wide eyes twinkled like the stars shining down on the freshly-fallen snow outside the window. He’d never seen her eyes look that bright. She was so beautiful that it stung.

 

Ben downed the rest of his shot and handed the glass to Poe as he licked his lips. “You asked for it, Mrs. Solo. Prepare yourself for the heat, woman.”

 

He dramatically stripped off his tux jacket and threw it off to the side while maintaining eye contact with his bride. Finn cupped his hands and hooted as Rose squealed behind him. Rey backed herself up slowly, biting her lower lip as he stalked after her with a wicked smile. Ben pulled at the end of his bow tie until it fell loose, then slowly undid his top button as he moved in closer.

 

As the first disco beats thumped over the speakers he paused and cocked his head. Staring back at her, he quirked a single eyebrow then suddenly jutted out his hip and thrust his right index finger into the air, striking a Travolta pose.

 

She gasped in surprise and threw her head back, howling in laughter with her left hand pressed over her heart, just as the photographer framed the shot from behind him and clicked the shutter.

 

Out of all the photos from their wedding, it was of course this one, capturing for posterity her full-throated glee and his tight ass, that he had framed and sitting on his desk in his office.

 

And she loved it.

 

+++

 

From this Prompt (for my RiaBear):  https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/180969481465/first-sentence-so-you-think-you-can-dance


	6. "What do you mean, nobody's ever told you that before?"  (You're Beautiful)

Rey frowned and hugged his waist, feeling his firm abs dance under her palms as he sighed.  She couldn’t see Ben’s face as he looked down at the cutting board.

 

“People said I was built, or tall, stuff like that.  But beautiful?”  He chuckled.  “That’s a new one.”

 

She pressed her cheek to his firm back and wouldn’t let him go as he reached around for another potato.  Nuzzling into his cozy warmth, her stomach sunk.  Who wouldn’t find her gentle giant gorgeous?  Impossible.

 

“Well, you are.  Undoubtedly.  On the inside, of course, but without question on the outside, too.”

 

She slipped a hand down to squeeze his ass and he grunted.  He kept slicing as the oil in the pot heated up.  Homemade fries and burgers, the kids’ favorite.

 

“I think my senior class would disagree with you, babe.  They called me “Ears” and Hux told me I looked like a child’s drawing of a man.”

 

Rey groaned and twisted around, pressing her forehead to his bicep.  “Kids can be utter shits and really stupid, or maybe just blind.  But it isn’t true, none of it.”

 

He put down the knife and turned to cradle her in his arms as she peeked up at him, a hand lifting to his cheek.

 

“Baby, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

 

He smiled back before bending down for a kiss.  “As long as you see it, sweetheart, that’s all I need.”

 

 

+++

 

From this prompt:  https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/180985822905/what-do-you-mean-nobodys-ever-told-you-that


	7. "It's always nice to wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes on the griddle"

“I wanted you to get some rest.”   He twirled the flipper as he grinned at her, cleaning his other big hand on the  _ Hug me, I’m from Canada!   _ apron she bought him on a work trip.  The large cartoon bear with its arms spread wide smiled right along with him.

 

Rey wiped the sleep from her eyes as she yawned.  She turned to catch her reflection in the microwave and noted the large bird’s nest on the back of her head as she blinked at the time in surprise.

 

“Oh my God, it’s after ten?”

 

“Yup.  Lukas finally slept in, so I let you sleep in.  You needed to catch up.”

 

She shuffled into the kitchen in her pajamas, and wrapped her arms around his side as he lifted an arm over her shoulder.

 

“Maybe the tooth’s finally cut through,” she said, leaning her cheek on his chest like a pillow.  “Thanks, babe.”

 

Ben grunted and kissed the top of her head as he flipped the pancakes.  “My sleeping beauty.”

 

+++

 

From this prompt:  https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/181027009530/its-always-nice-to-wake-up-to-the-smell-of-fresh

  
  



	8. "Is this what you wanted for Christmas?"

The flames licked up in the fireplace as Rey pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled in closer on his chest.  Ben shifted on the sofa to place his heavy arm on her back, fingers strumming back and forth slowly as she melted down into his heat.

 

The weather report said another four-to-six inches overnight.  They weren’t going anywhere tomorrow.

 

The presents were wrapped and tucked under the tree, stockings stuffed and the kids all asleep with dreams of reindeer and elves, and a warm house stocked with food.  They had nothing to do and nowhere to go tomorrow, all plans cancelled by the inclement weather.  

 

Rey hummed and nuzzled her head into the warmth of his shoulder as he kissed her hair and stroked her back.

 

“Yes,” she said, "this is exactly what I wanted for Christmas.”

 

+++

 

From this prompt:  https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/181111010790/as-a-fluffy-prompt-is-this-what-you-wanted-for


End file.
